Me, You, and Everything in Between
by lattebooks
Summary: Once at each others' throats, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are now IN each others' throats. However, "reasons" lead them to a secret relationship. But what happens when "reasons" are more secrets thicker than Percy himself? Life death and everything in between is tested, but sometimes love and life isn't hard to choose between. Rated T for rare sexual jokes and alcohol [ab]use.
1. Before 1

**AN/ First PJO Fic. I've been working on this plot since I was like 12, but my writing sucked then, so here I am now. I'm going to save the blabbing for later. Enjoy. Or don't. I get it if you don't like it. Reminder: AU NO DEMIGODS. Or idk where this plot line may take me.**

 **Disclaimer: The characters in this story rightfully belong to Rick Riordan. Who probably keeps it locked away in a safe. SOMEONE GET ME A STETHESCOPE AND A PLANE TICKET TO BOSTON.**

 _August, 2000_

Their school was big on blood. Annabeth was not.

Just hearing Mrs. Gaboldon talk about their annual blood drive and how it benefits their community made her nauseus. Or maybe it was the fact that the Percy Jackson was sleeping on the lab stool next to mine dooming them as lab partners for the rest of the year was responsible.

He drools when he sleeps.

Mrs. G kept blabbing about the class syllabus and everything they'd be covering this year like the rest of the teachers have been doing all day. The first day of school scent was still hanging thickly in the air and personally, Annabeth was done with this shit. High school. She couldn't wait to go to college in anywhere that wasn't here, but she had the rest of junior year and then my dad agreed to move her back to their beloved home in San Fransisco.

Spoiler/ He broke that promise, but Annabeth spent all of junior year yearning for it. He broke it like Ethan would come to break her heart. He broke it like every other one anyone ever made\\\end spoiler.

She was jolted back from my daydreams of Californian beaches- and guys that aren't Percy Jackson- by a hand waving in my face that belonged to none other than Percy Jackson.

"Bell rang about a few minutes ago," He said.

"Great."

Percy looked baffled that she hadn't assaulted him for not telling her earlier or proposing to get married or something. She leave stricken Percy to be late to lunch, but Annabeth couldn't do that. Especially not on the first day of school. Not with a best friend like Thalia Grace.

"ANNIE, YOU'RE LATE," Thalia's voice boomed over me. Her voice however was more like ha-ha-I-have-something-to-rub-in-your-face.

But she did.

The rule at their treacherous school was eight chairs per table, but there were 9 people in their particular friend circle. The last one to arrive on the first day of school is doomed to be the ninth, risking in being caught by Ms. Dobbs. However, the battle is mostly only between Annabeth and Thalia as their classes this year were the farthest from the cafeteria.

"It's okay, Anna. You can sit here, I'll go sit somewhere else," Suggested Selina. Thalia gave a scoff and Annabeth forgot to cringe from the nickname Selina had given her.

"It's alright, you don't have to sit with those bitches." Annabeth rolls her eyes at the table where Rachel and Selina's sisters sat.

"I'm not going to." Her grin could have lit up the dingy cafeteria with absolutely no good lighting and every other one in the country.

"Selina and Beckendorf together, now."

"I told you, call him Charlie." Selina was practically gone already.

"When did that happen?" Annabeth's eyes followed behind her to the table Selina had just moved to seated with many different species of douches, including the douche, who meets her eye and smirks- no, smiles. Annabeth laughed at herself. Percy Jackson doesn't smile. He just lifts up a corner of his perfect mouth and raises his eyebrows in the most douchey way possible.

"Sometime over the summer, I guess." Thalia's voice trailed off as she looked over to the table across the cafeteria as well. "No. Absolutley not, Annabeth Chase. He is off limits to you."

"According to whom?"

"To you when you set the rules and don't say whom, it makes you sound old."

"Wait, who are we talking about?"

"The Percy Jackson."

"Hell no. No. You know I would never."

"Then why are you looking at him like you want him in-?"

"I am not!" But she turned to look at him once again.

"Annabeth, hon, that look in the purrrrr-ty little eyes of your's begs to differ."

"Just drop it, Thals." Annabeth blushed because it was true; The Percy Jackson was still looking at her and she couldn't help that. What would her mother think? Interacting with him in class was enough for her mom to blow up. At least she was on the other side of the world.

Lunch went on as normal and tales of terrible teachers and the okay ones were exchanged, but Annabeth couldn't join in nor stop looking over her shoulder.


	2. Before 2

"Anna," He whispered. "Beth… Annie," He sighed and tried again. Annabeth!"

"What?" Her eyebrows furrowed faster than her irritation grew.

"Ms. Chase, please," Mrs. Gabaldon scolded her.

"Annabeth, what's number eleven?"

"You want me to help you cheat on a test? With a teacher, like, right-"

"Just one question. It's not even a midterm or anything. Nothing important." He cut in growing impatient.

"B," She replied. _A_.

"A." He smirked.

"What?"

"Please, why would you give me the answer? I could just look at your paper." Annabeth looked at Percy mortified, "But I won't because I'm a good guy."

"Well, "person of great moral intentions, you're point is counterproductive." She didn't need three years of being in debate club for her to have the upper hand. Although, she was in debate club. Captain three years and running. Like anyone would try to look her in the eye let alone impeach her.

"What?"

"You're proving you're a good guy by cheating." The comment slapped the smirk from Percy's face to Annabeth's, but she tilted her paper towards him nonetheless.

 **LOOK AT MOI I'M A LINEBREAK. JK (Rowling) don't look at me wtf stop reading.**

A hand snaked around her waist from the back pulling her back into him and another slithered across her mouth to stop the scream reflex.

"We should do something this weekend." His cold lips against her ear made her shiver and she turned to face him, but stayed in his firm grip.

"Like what?" Annabeth asked.

"Anything you want," He replied, "Like a movie or something."

"Are you…" she put on a fake look of astonishment, "asking me out?"

"Only if you can handle it, Chase." The warning bell rang back and forth in the minimal between them.

"Well, I'm busy for this Friday…but there's this Grease Sing-a-Long at Cinemark Theatre on the night that Thanksgiving break starts."

"Pick you up at 7." She kissed him quickly and stretched off to biology.

Annabeth took pride in her long legs and they were the only asset that she didn't gag at. Every morning, she was scared to look in the mirror and be reminded of what a disappointment she was to her mother, but more importantly herself. She loathed both her dull gray eyes and untameably frizzy springs of blonde hair. She shook a strand out of her face and gripped her binder tighter. Her fingers didn't need blood anyway.

Mrs. Gaboldon was one of those annoying teachers that started class before the bell rang if the majority of her students were present. So when Annabeth reached her room she was handing back the graded tests they had taken the week before. A red _A_ was sprawled across Annabeth's packet with a lazy "great job" scribbled on it as well. She seemed to get those a lot. A silent message saying "hey, I don't really care how well you did because you never get anything different anyway". It was starting to actually get annoying. It was November and the teachers still hadn't written anything on her papers but "good job" or "keep it up". Although, Annabeth was happily content with her grade and she wasn't about to argue over getting a good grade when her neighbor was sighing deeply, suggesting that maybe he wasn't as happy.

"A C." His sea-green eyes moved from his paper to her and his perfect- ahem not on fleek- eyebrows furrow in slow motion. "You did this."

"Whatever ever do you mean?"

"You changed the answers on yours when I went to turn mine in." His eyes narrowed melodramatically.

"If I did, then why didn't you fail?"

"Because I'm not a sleaze, I took like 3 answers."

"Isn't a C like, I don't know, like normal for you? Average."

"You're not the only one that cares about grades you know." Percy was just plain annoyed.

"I know, but you're just not one of those people."

"What do you mean? What kind of people?"

"People that have academic goals and goals in general." She shrugged like it was no big deal and that it was obvious already. Which she guessed was true.

"What? I don't have goals?" Percy was awe struck. What right did she have to say these things?

"You have everything handed to you. You take over your dad's business and spend the rest of your life with Rachel or some Greek chick and die with your bank account and your legacy filled by doing nothing." Annabeth had no idea what came over her. She was just really angry that a great person like Rachel would date someone as oblivious as him and of course, her mom. She was mad because Athena. She was always mad when something concerned her mother. They only talked for Athena to tell her to stay away from The Percy Jackson. The reminder that Percy rules even her relationship with her mother just plain fueled her anger. She could fire more things if she needed.

"How do you know that?" His eyes widened quickly and his jokey features fade.

"Know what?"

"About my dad." His voice dropped to a low whisper.

"Poseidon Olympus of Olympia industries. He's in charge of every practically port in Greece; how would I not know that?"

"Talk quieter. I don't want anyone to be suspicious. No one, um… really knows about my dad and his, um, position." He tensed at his father's name and the words that poured out of his mouth was stringed together in an awkward loop with knots ties in between.

"You're on Greek magazine covers! Why don't people here know about you?"

"I live with my mom, she-"

"Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase, is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class or are you done disrupting them?" Mrs. Gaboldon's bold voice cut through their whispers leaving tattered pieces of their unfinished conversation in Annabeth's head making her ever-so confused about Percy and his father alike.

 **OoOo**

"Are we on for Friday night?" Thalia dropped her yogurt spoon and swore not so silently. Annabeth's headache intensified from the clatter of the spoon on the porcelain hallway tiles. I

"Here. Someone's bound to write you up for food in the hallways." Annabeth picked it up for her and starts to put in her locker code. "Oh, right, we had plans. I'll reschedule with Ethan. "

"Nah, you love birds go make out in a dark theatre. I'll go annoy Nico." Thalia shoved the dirty spoon in her mouth once again and Annabeth goes off on a germ rampage. In the middle of her rant she finally got her locker open just to have tens of party poppers go off and spew confetti, glitter, sequence, and god knows what everywhere. In her hair, Thalia's blueberry yogurt, _everywhere._

"THALIA!"

"I would have never thought of that." The louder sound of the metal spoon rang through her ear canals on repeat as Annabeth's eyes darted from doubled-over-laughing Thalia to The Percy Jackson leaning on the set of lockers across the lockers.

' _Check'_ he mouthed.

The next two weeks until Thanksgiving break was war. Annabeth had plans to get back at the party popper incident. After further research it turned out that he had taped the sting on her locker door and the popper part was attached along the side of her locker wall. It was revenge for the C Annabeth was responsible for. It was genius.

She hated it.

She hated him.

So when she watched Percy try to pull and tug at his locker frantically trying to get to biology the next day, she just walked away silently making sure the super glue was tucked secretly in her messenger bag.

 _Checkmate_ she had written neatly in swirly letters on the midterm review packet she corrected for him.

But it was not game over.

Not yet.

 **OoOo**

"You seem a little off." Annabeth was taken aback by her boyfriend's comment.

"I'm not, Ethan." But she was. She had every right to be.

In the middle of the song "You Are the One I Want", while a teenage boy who was in need of a desperate hair cut was at the cheap karaoke machine they use at musical sing-a-longs, Ethan had looked at her. Just straight at her and smiled. Ethan was not a smiler and Annabeth knew that very well from dating him since freshman year. He had dark hair and an eyepatch from a birth deficiency that totally yelled _NOT A SMILER_ , but there he was showing off his crooked teeth and gummy gums.

 _I love you._ The three words were still echoing somewhere in the back of her mind.

"You just didn't talk the whole way here and you didn't sing along to the sing-a-long. Hint hint." He stroked her hair awkwardly from the driver's seat as he said it.

"You know me. I don't really sing." She smiled half-heartedly.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to the party?" He tried to brush off her drowsiness.

"You know me, I don't sing nor party." They laughed together this time and he and kissed her good night at her front porch. Annabeth really should have gotten more than a good-bye kiss that night.

Walking in to school Thanksgiving break was excruciating for Annabeth. She was the dead boy's girlfriend. However, they seemed to be giving her more sympathy than labels when she walked down the retched hallways the Wednesday after Ethan's death. Pity. She hated when people pitying her for the tiniest of things. She doesn't need them to feel sorry for her. It doesn't make anything better. It doesn't change anything. The funeral was far from silent, but she'd figured that since no one from school was there but _her_ it didn't matter.

No one talked about Ethan's death. No one talks about it.

 **AN/ So Ethan is love interest for a chapter. Bet you didn't see that one coming. I guess there is suspense here.** _ **Her**_ **will be italicized until you find out who it. This part of the story clashes with the first chapter, so I'm in the middle of rewriting that mess and this one too because I hate the layout that I was forced to make so that it would make sorta sense after the first terrible chapter. More of that to come.**

 **Remember that flames make me hotter. JK JK (Rowling) they help me improve and stuff.**

 **Follow, favorite, review, go read a book, and don't do drugs.**


End file.
